


Farola

by Guadi_Fics



Series: '31 Days with HP' [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Sad, hidden love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics





	Farola

.

Y fue allí, parado justo debajo de aquella vieja y desgasta farola, en el medio de aquella calle que, desierta en la noche parecía un gran y largo lúgubre túnel del que nunca podría escapar, que se decidió.

Ya no más.

Ya no más esperar a que él se decidiera.

Ya no más esperar a que se dignara a regalarle escasas migajas de su tiempo y de su ser.

Ya no más a ser el, otro.

Eso era todo y ya no habría vuelta atrás porque era simple, o era eso o él mismo. Era terminar con todo aquello que muy dentro suyo hacía tiempo sabía lo estaba destruyendo de a poco o terminar loco por la pura soledad y falta de amor porque no, aunque lo escuchara decírselo cada vez antes de que se fuera, él no lo amaba y ahora podía aceptarlo -aunque no más fuera para él mismo-, aceptar que nunca lo hizo y nunca más lo haría tampoco.

Sí, por mucho tiempo él quiso pensar que el amor había sido mutuo entre ambos pero, después de tanto, después de tanto tiempo siendo golpeado con esa dura realidad a la que el otro le obligaba a enfrentarse con cada cita a la que faltaba, con cada vez que le fallaba. Con cada vez que le relegaba y olvidaba, no le quedaba ya más negación para inventar.

Aquella relación que él creyó sería secreta por mantenerse juntos y libres del atosigamiento de los tantos que observaban cada uno de sus pasos. Aquella relación que él creyó había superado tantas cosas que no podría simplemente morir... había llegado a su fin.

Porque él no sería nunca más víctima de nadie.

Porque aunque le duela en el alma él sabía podía seguir, que ahora a pesar del sufrimiento que le embargaba con apenas un recuerdo suyo o de ambos finalmente estaba listo para enfrentar un futuro ya sin él.

Porque, aunque le desgarrara el alma y sintiera que se ahogaba de tanto llorar, él solo sabía, no sabía cómo, pero lo sabía; que así como todo en la vida, aquello también habría de pasar.

Quizás doliera un mes, un año o diez, pero tras el tiempo que le tomara sanar su roto corazón él volvería a amar otra vez. Porque se lo merecía. Después de toda la miseria, dolor, traición y tristeza que le había tocado vivir, se merecía al menos sentir y vivir plenamente un poco de amor. Se lo había ganado.

Y lo haría. Vaya si lo haría.

Quizás su vida ya no sería la que había imaginado ya hacía dos años tras haberse dicho 'te amo' por primera vez luego de haberse visto en secreto por ya casi seis meses.

Quizás ni siquiera fuera a amar un hombre otra vez porque la verdad era que aquella maldita serpiente vanidosa se le había tatuado en la piel e impregnado hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

Pero amaría, y alguien lo amaría a su vez. Y esta vez iba a asegurarse de que nada fuera secreto y de que todos supieran a quien amaba. De que todos supieran que ese alguien era suyo y que le amaba también solo a él.

Alguien una vez le dijo que uno aprende de los errores y ciertamente no había mayor verdad.

Uno aprende a superar, a seguir, a perdonar.

Uno aprende a decir basta, me duele, ya no más.

Pero sobre todo, con tiempo, todo el tiempo que a uno le haga falta, uno aprende a levantarse, a seguir adelante y a volverlo a intentar.


End file.
